Pure Love
by Titanflame
Summary: (one-shot) After a long night. Xaver and Aleu finally decide to move on to the next step in their relationship. (contains uncensored part)


_**pure love**_

_**(uncensored version)**_

**Hello guys. This is the same 7th chapter of my story still in progress: "The Rise Of Xaver –ultimate storm-" but this time with the sexual part.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**P.S: I recomend you to go to read all my three stories about The Rise Of Xaver if you haven't read them yet.**

After a long run in the pouring rain, Xaver and Aleu finally arrived at the wreckage stranded on the beach, the two wolves entered in the cockpit of the boat and shook the water off from their fur. Later Aleu saw Xaver carefully read the mysterious book that they had recently found in the library of the city along with Kodi and Niju: she understood that the fate of the whole universe was at stake, but seeing Xaver so caught up in his mission worried her a lot, she wanted Xaver to relax at least for tonight; and she already had in mind how to do.

Aleu approached to her beloved and started lovingly licking his right cheek; the silver wolf felt the warm tongue of his girlfriend brushing his face, he felt really happy to receive all that love from Aleu, Xaver smiled as he closed the book; after all, Aleu wasn't entirely wrong, it was also fair to relax once in a while.

Xaver: "you always know how to make me feel better"

He gave an intense look to the she-wolf and then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She giggled, and returned the kiss. But to the surprise of Xaver, she push her tongue deeper into Xaver's mouth.

The warrior wolf certainly didn't expect all this passion of his girlfriend, but no doubt he liked too much to say "no", and above all, he wanted this kiss to last even longer. Xaver dropped backwards on the wooden floor as he closed his eyes and gave a slight groan, not much time passed and their tongues began a kind of struggle for domination, but Aleu's passion was too strong for Xaver so he had to surrender and let his girlfriend take control of the situation; since Aleu was much more passionate than usual, Xaver felt like he was in heaven and absolutely didn't want this magical moment between them to end.

Shortly afterwards Aleu slowly raised her head and consequently their mouths separated. Xaver opened his eyes quite confused; he was a little annoyed because his beloved had stopped, but he was still happy and satisfied for that magical moment and he couldn't help smiling at her.

The she-wolf lay down and crouched next to the silver wolf, Xaver gently nuzzled his love as thanks for that kiss full of true love and passion. Shortly after Aleu gently placed her head on Xaver's chest, the warrior wolf had perhaps already guessed what his beloved wanted, but he preferred to ask to her.

Xaver: "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Aleu gulped nervously as an intense red tinge appeared on her face. Shortly after, however, Aleu took a deep breath and decided to reveal to Xaver what she intended to do.

Xaver: "Is something wrong?"

Aleu: "n-no. ..is just that...*sigh*...Xaver, I love you with all my heart. I know you and I have been engaged for only three days, but I feel ready for the next step"

Xaver: " What do you mean?"

Aleu: "I would like ... to mate with you"

The warrior wolf had already realized that his partner wanted to mate with him, if this was her wish he could do nothing but satisfy her. But at that moment a doubt appeared in Xaver's mind: and if Aleu got pregnant? Xaver didn't want to be a father so early, but obviously he would have liked to one day create a family of his own.

Xaver: "I would love to, Aleu. But I don't want you to get pregnant, at least, not now"

Aleu chuckled a little. She was not in heat, so there was absolutely no risk of her to becoming pregnant. When Xaver discovered that Aleu wasn't in heat, he felt relieved and obviously ready for this big step.

Xaver: *sigh* "okey, let's do this"

* * *

The silver wolf placed himself on top of his mate, now Aleu was lying on her back, Xaver started lovingly licking her cheek and then slowly descending towards her neck always going down to lick her chest. Aleu closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the magic moment, and as she felt the tongue of her love brush against her body, continuing to going down more and more downward, she make soft moans.

The silver wolf continued to descend along Aleu's body, he understood from the pleasure groans of his girlfriend that she was enjoying the treatment and she wanted that he to come down even lower. Xaver came to Aleu's breasts, he decided to lick everyone of them; Aleu was quite sensitive in that part and when she felt his boyfriend's tongue and teeth gently pinching her nipples, her moans grew louder. Aleu lowered her head to see her beloved massaging and lovingly licking her nipples as she began to pant, suddenly felt her most intimate part getting wet. The silver wolf heard the she-wolf's panting louder each time, shortly thereafter decided to descend again until he reached the middle of her hind legs; without thinking, Xaver licked Aleu's vaginal walls several times making her moan even harder than before. Aleu gave to her boyfriend another look while he was busy licking her wet vagina; now carried away by excitement, Aleu put her right front paw on Xaver's head and gently pushed it, so that he could reach deeper; she felt Xaver deeply lick to her intimate area, Aleu raised her head back and moaned faster.

_Aleu's mind: "wow!_ _This feeling is incredible ... I can't resist ... I want ... I want much more "_

Meanwhile Xaver felt a kind of swelling in the middle of his back legs, so he raised his head and pushed his face away from Aleu's vagina, the silver wolf licked his lips moist of the fluid of his girlfriend. Aleu was a little disappointed that Xaver had stopped, but when she saw the genital part of Xaver completely erect, she began to grin mischievously; she was surprised to see her boyfriend's penis of 7 inches, and the blush on her cheeks became more intense and she immediately guessed that Xaver want to move on to the best part.

The she-wolf stood on her stomach but only lifted her hind legs and lifted her tail to allow Xaver to have a clean view of her even wetter vagina, Xaver aligned his cock near Aleu's lower part, she just waited that Xaver inserted the first few inches inside her, but the silver wolf still had a doubt that it was blocking him.

Xaver: "A-Aleu ..."

Aleu: "What's wrong, honey?"

Xaver: "... are you still a virgin?"

The she-wolf nodded. The problem was that if Xaver had pushed his penis into Aleu, he would have broken her hymen and therefore it would have been very painful for her.

Xaver: "But this will hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you"

The she-wolf softened as she felt her boyfriend loved her so much. She calmed him by giving him a small kiss on the face.

Aleu: "I know it will be very painful for me. But that's what I want, I really want to lose my virginity with you "

After saying this Aleu returned to her previous position. Xaver without thinking he wrapped his front legs on Aleu's hips; slowly pushed the first inches of his penis into Aleu's vagina; the she-wolf felt her hymen snatch so feeling a strong pain inside her lower zone, Aleu whimpered in pain and sank her claws into the wooden floor.

Xaver: "I'm sorry"

Aleu: "It's all right, Xaver. Now please don't stop"

At that moment Xaver slowly pushed his penis in and out into the vagina of his beloved; Aleu still suffered from that pain, but when the pain completely disappeared, she felt so good, the she-wolf bit her lip and continued to moan, pleading for Xaver to push faster.

Aleu: "oh yes, darling ... p-plese go f-faster!"

The silver wolf increased the speed of his thrusts, and both began to moan and gasp harder. After about thirty seconds the silver wolf felt that by now it was almost over, even Aleu was very close to her climax.

Xaver: "s-sweetheart... I'm going to...blow"

Aleu: "do it inside me"

Xaver: "Are you...sure?"

Aleu: *pant* *pant* "y-yeah!"

Xaver pushed even faster and deeper into Aleu's vagina, causing her to pant and moan even harder; the silver wolf stiffened and clenched his teeth as he released all his sperm inside the vagina of his girlfriend, even Aleu reached her orgasm, and letting herself be completely dominated by instinct, she let out a loud howl as she felt the warm semen flow into her lower part.

Xaver was panting intently as he listened to Aleu's sweet howl, and though it was caused by her orgasm it was still a nice sound for him. After Aleu stopped howling Xaver separated his penis from Aleu's vagina.

Aleu: * pant * *pant * "It was really incredible, Xaver"

Xaver: * pant * "yes, I agree"

A little later Xaver and Aleu lay on a blanket; the two began to cuddle, to nuzzled and give many loving kisses each other, it seems like the mating between them had made their love more united.

Xaver: "I love you, Aleu"

Aleu: "I love you too, Xaver"

* * *

After concluded their "act" the two wolves fell asleep alongside one another in a soft embrace. Xaver kept thinking about that incredible moment, he couldn't help feeling really satisfied and happy, and he understood from Aleu's smile that she was also feeling the same emotion. For Xaver and Aleu had been the most beautiful night ever and although for both it was their first time, they certainly couldn't complain about it; and they was more than sure that it wouldn't be their last time they would do it, after all, they had big plans to do together.

The silver wolf gave an affectionate kiss on Aleu's forehead as he gently squeezed her between his paws, and then he fell asleep next to his beloved.

_**The End.**_

**This is my first time that I write something rated M, and WOW! That was so funny write this lemon one-shot.**


End file.
